The reverse prank
by DnAfan
Summary: Sometimes pranksters also trap in pranks...again a fun OS...peep into know more...


_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Thnk u so much for giving such a huge and nice response in my last OS...**_

 _ **Again a light hearted OS...**_

 _ **Guest : dear...I will update ur OS soon...thank u...**_

 _ **So now enjoy reading...**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Beurau (At morning) :**

Duo entered in beurau with some chit chat...they saw Freddy and vivek arguing on something... Tasha was also there and listen their fight...they looked at each other then went to them...

Daya: are Freddy...kya hua?...ye subah subah kis baat ki behes ho rahi hai tum dono ke beech...

Freddy (irritated) : are sir...ise dekhiye na...ye keh raha hai ki ye mujhse jyaada strong hai...

Abhi (naughtily) : kyo bhai vivek...tumko aisa kyo lagta hai...

Vivek : are sir...isme lagna kya hai...Mai physically Freddy sir se jyada fit hu...

Freddy (in anger) : vivek tu...

Abhi : Freddy...Freddy shant ho jao...(after a pause put some oil in fire) vaise vivek ki baat to sahi hai...wo tumse jyada fit aur strong hai...

Freddy looked at him in shock...Tasha smiled in teeth...before Freddy could say something...Daya initiated...

Daya : kya baat kar rahe ho boss...sab jaante hain Freddy jyaada strong hai...kyo Tasha...

Tasha (stammering) : haan...haan sir...bilkul...bilkul...

Freddy smiled in proud...

Abhi : are kya baat kar rahe ho yaar...tum hi dekho dono ko...tumko kaun jyaada fit lagta hai...

Daya : ofcourse freddy...aur agar hum sabme dekhe to... (up his collar in proud) mai...and smiled shyly...kyu Freddy...

Freddy (in smile) : haan sir...

Abhi : kya haan sir...Daya...din me sapne dekhna chhod de...sabme sabse jyaada fit mai hu...

Daya : haan ho...lekin mujhse thoda kam...

Abhi : dekh Daya tu...

Tasha : are aap dono to inki ladai suljhate suljhate khud ladne lage...

Abhi : hmm...thik hai...to ek kaam karte hain jisse ye pata chal jaayega ki kaun jyaada strong hai...

Daya : kya ?

Abhi : panja ladaate hain...jo jeeta wo jyada strong aur fit...kya bolte ho...

Daya : thik hai...done...

Freddy (to Daya) : sir...aap chinta mat kijiye...aap hi jitenge...mai aapke side pe hu...

Daya (in smile) : thank u freddy...

Vivek (to Abhijeet) : sir...mai aapki side pe hu...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...

Freddy : aur Tasha tum...?

Tasha : mai...mai kisi ek ki side kaise le sakti hu sir...mai aap dono ke hi side pe hu...vaise sir jo haarega use kuchh sazaa to milni chahiye na...

Daya : haan bilkul...milegi na...Boss agar mai haara...to aaj shaam sabko mai party... (Abhijeet looked at him with wide eyes in shock...Daya saw him)...are aise kaise kya dekh rahe ho Boss...puri baat to suno...pehle hi shock ho gaye...mai keh raha tha ki mai party nahi dunga... (all confused...Daya initiated in smile) balki meri taraf se Freddy party dega...

Freddy stunned...all hide their smiles...

Freddy (stammering) : sir...mai...mai kyu...

Daya (in low tone to freddy) : are Freddy...tum chinta kyo kar rahe ho...tum party to tab doge na jab mai haarunga...tumhe lagta hai ki panjaa ladane me Abhijeet mujhse jeetega...

Freddy : haan sir...ye baat to hai...taakat ke maamle me to aap hi jitoge... (Daya smiled) haan agar akal ki baat hoti to (Daya glared at him...Freddy changed the topic...)mera matlab hai ki mai taiyaar hu sir...

Daya : good...

Freddy (to all) : thik hai...mai taiyaar hu...lekin Abhijeet sir agar aap haar gaye to Vivek ko party deni hogi...

Vivek (stammering) : mai...mai kyu?

Freddy : kyunki tu Abhijeet sir ki side pe hai na...to itna nahi kar sakta unke liye...

Abhijeet do some ishaaras to Vivek by eyes...Vivek understood and ready...

Vivek (in fresh tone) : theek hai sir...I m ready...

Tasha : ok...to competition shuru karte hain..

All set for the competition...Duo sat in front of each other around the table...Both looked at ech other...and started the competition...Vivek, Freddy and Tasha cheered them...Both really gave a good fight...

Freddy : common Daya sir...common...

Vivek : haan sir...thoda aur...

Tasha looked at both in full concentration...sometimes Daya seemed near to be win...but in next second Abhijeet got the chance...and finally...Abhijeet won the battle...all started clapping in happiness...while Freddy shocked...

Abhi (in happiness) : yesss...mai jeet gaya...(in proud tone) Freddy abb kya kehte ho...

Daya (in sad tone) : sorry yaar Freddy...mai to haar gaya...abb tumhe party deni padegi...

Freddy couldn't utter a word in shock...just then Acp sir entered in beurau...

Acp sir : kya ho raha hai ye sab...?

All alert...Duo stood up from the chairs...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...Daya...ye sab kya hai...

Abhi : wo...wo sir...kuchh nahi...wo actually...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...ye wo karna band karo...tum dono milkar freddy ke saath prank kar rahe ho...

Freddy (in shock) : prank...kaisa prank sir...Daya sir to mere saath the...

Acp sir : are Freddy...koi tumhaari side pe nahi tha...ye game bhi ek prank tha...ye log masti kar rahe the tumhaare saath...

Freddy shocked...

Daya (in shock) : sir...aapko kaise pata...

Acp sir : Baap hu tum dono ka...

Duo down their head...

Acp sir : milegi...iski sazaa milegi tum dono ko...

Abhi (in shock) : sazaa...lekin kyu sir...hum to bas thoda saa majaak...

Acp sir : majaak haan...har baar bichara Freddy hi milta hai tumhe majaak karne ke liye...

Duo together : sorrry sir...sorry Freddy...

Freddy : are nahi sir...aap dono sorry mat bolo... (to Acp sir) sir aap please koi sazaa mat dijiye...

Acp sir : nahi Freddy...sazaa to milegi inhe...aur inki sazaa ye hai...ki aaj pure din...ye dono ek dono ek dusre se baat nahi karenge...

Duo looked at each other in shock...

Acp sir : aankho se bhi nahi...no ishaarebaazi...

Abhi : lekin sir...ye...ye kaise ho sakta hai...ye to galat hai...

Acp sir : nahi Abhijeet...ye sazaa hai...aur sazaa aisi hi honi chaahiye jo sachmuch saamne vale ko sazaa lage...

Daya : lekin sir...

Acp sir : aur haan...ek aur baat...tum dono ne agar ek dusre baat karne ki koshish ki...to jo baat karega...use nahi balki dusre ko sazaa milegi...isiliye jara soch samajhkar...hmmm...

And Acp sir went in his cabin...Duo looked at each other with helplessness...

Acp sir (while going in cabin) : mujhe cabin me se bhi sab dikhta hai...

Both stood spellbound...then Daya in irritation...went out from the beaurau...while Abhijeet took a sigh and went to his desk sadly...all really felt pitty for them...

Freddy (in sad tone) : sorry sir...

Abhi : nahi freddy...isme tumhaari kya galt...

Here Daya went in beurau parking...and sat in his quallis...and msgd Abhijeet...

Daya (in msg) : Boss...sir ne hame baat karne se mana kiya hai...msg to kar hi sakte hain na...Raavan ko kya pata chalega...and he pressed the send button...

Here in beurau...Abhijeet's mobile buzzed...he read the msg and smiled...Acp sir who just went out of his cabin...saw him...and took the phone from his hand...

Abhi (in jerk) : sir...sir wo...

Acp sir : ssshhhh...

Acp sir read the msg...Abhijeet pat on his head in tension...

Acp sir (looked at Abhijeet) : Raavan...haan...

Abhi (in tension) : nahi sir wo to...

Acp sir : bilkul chup...

And he called Daya by Abhijeet's mobile...and put the phone on speaker...Daya picked up the call immediately...and before Acp sir could say something...he started...

Daya : are Boss...mene to msg karne ko kaha tha na...tumne phone kyo kiya...Raavan ko pata chal gaya to...

Acp sir (interrupted in anger) : Raavan ko pata chal gaya hai Daya...

Daya shocked like hell...he couldn't utter a single word then...Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and tension...while Freddy, Vivek and Tasha were also in tension...

Acp sir : kya hua Daya ? Chup kyo ho gaye...koi shock laga kya...

Daya (gathered some courage) : sir...sir...wo...wo...sir...aap kaise...I mean...

Acp sir(in tease) : hmm...mai...tumhaara so called raavan... (Daya slapped himself mentally) mene tumhaara msg bhi padha (Daya shocked) abb ye wo kya chhodo...aur ye batao ki abb Abhijeet ko kya sazaa di jaaye...

Duo shocked...

Daya (in shock) : sazaa...phir se...par kyo...?

Acp sir : are Daya...bhul gaye mene kya kaha tha...ki jisne galti ki...sazaa use nahi balki dusre ko milegi...to uss hisaab se to baat tumne karni chahi to sazaa to Abhijeet ko hi milni chahiye na...

Daya (in pleading tone) : nahi sir...please...Boss ko koi punishment mat dena...please please please...I m sorry sir...abb mai nahi baat karunga usse...pehli baar galti hui na sir...maaf kar do na plsss..

Acp sir : thik hai...pehli baar hai isiliye maaf karta hu... (Daya took a sigh of relief) par dhyaan rakhna...aage koi galti na ho...verna punishment ki time limit badh bhi sakti hai...

Daya (in sad tone) : jee Sir...

Acp sir : aur haan...abhi jahan bhi ho turant forensic lab me jao...Salunkhe ka call tha...laash ke baare me kuchh batana hai...hum log bhi aate hain...

Daya : jee sir...

And he cut the call in disappointment...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...tum log jaao forensic lab...mai ek important call karke aata hu...

Abhijeet nodded and they went to forensic lab...

 **In forensic lab :**

Daya already reached there...Abhijeet also came there...both looked at each other with sad face...

Salunkhe sir : kya baat hai bhai...aaj sab log bade shant shant lag rahe hain...Acp ne daant diya kya subah subah...

Freddy : are sir...daanta nahi...aaj to parade hi le li...

Salunkhe sir : achha...kyu kya kiya...

Freddy told him the whole matter...

Salunkhe sir(in laugh) : ha ha ha...Raavan...sahi hai... (Duo galred at him...he stop laughing) sorry...par yaar ye to sach me mushkil vali baat hai...tum dono pure din ek dusre se baat kiye bina rahoge kaise...

Abhi (in anger) : Freddy...pehle jara kisi se puchho...msg karne ki kya jarurat thi...aur kiya to kiya...usme raavan likhne ki kya jarurat thi...

Daya : Freddy kisi se keh do...mujhe kya pata tha ki koi apna msg raavan ko(Salunkhe looked at him) I mean acp sir ko padha dega...

Abhi : Freddy kisi se keh do mene nahi padhaya msg...sir ne by chance padh liya...

Daya : Freddy...

Freddy : ek min sir...ek min...aap dono shaant ho jaiye...aur mujhe shaanti se bataiye ki mujhe kis se kya kehna hai...

Salunkhe sir : Freddy...

Freddy : sir aap bhi...aap to direct baat kar sakte hain na...

Salunkhe sir : abey mai tujhse hi baat kar raha hu...

Freddy : oh sorry...kahiye..

Salunkhe sir : kya kahiye...bhulva diya na...khair chhodo...Daya...Abhijeet...dekho maana Acp ne tumhe sazaa di hai...par abhi wo yaha kaha hai...to abhi to tum log baat kar hi sakte ho...kisi ko pata nahi chalega...aur koi Acp sir ko kuchh nahi batayega...kyu baccho...nahi bataoge na...

Freddy : haan...haan sir...ye thik hai...

Vivek & Tasha : haan sir...hum bhi kuchh nahi bolenge...

Daya looked at Abhijeet in hope...

Abhi : nahi sir...wo abhi ek call karke aa hi rahe hain...(Daya became sad) aur vaise bhi mujhe koi risk lena...unko pata nahi kaha se aab pata chal jaata hai...kahin sazaa badha di to...

Salunkhe sir : are yaar kuchh nahi hoga...maano meri baat...kar lo baat...

Voice : kaun si baat salunkhe...

All looked at the entrace and became shocked to see Acp sir...Acp sir came to them...

Acp sir : kya baat hai Salunkhe...

Salunkhe sir : nahi...kuchh nahi boss...wo to bas aise hi...

Acp sir : hmmm...mujhe laga tu mere inn dono cheeranjeevo ko baat karne ki salaah de raha tha...(all shocked including Salunkhe) khair chhod...ye bata...kya pata chala iss laash ke baare me...

Salunkhe gave them the information about the dead body...

Acp sir : thik hai...chalo...

Salunkhe sir : ek min boss...

Acp sir : kya hua Salunkhe ?

Salunkhe sir : Daya...Abhijeet...tum dono jaao...

Duo looked at him in strange...then went to beurau...

Acp sir : kya hua Salunkhe...tune inn dono ko jaane ko kyo kaha...?

Salunkhe sir : aise hi...pehle tum ye batao boss ki tumne inn dono ko aisi sazaa kyo di...dekha bichaare dono baccho ke chehre kaise utar gaye hain...

Acp sir : oho...kya baat hai salunkhe...tujhe kabse inki fikar hone lagi...aur wo bhi Abhijeet ki...

Salunkhe sir : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Boss...hum log thoda masti majaak me ladte jhagdte hain...iskaa matlab ye nahi ki mujhe tum logo ki fikar nahi hai...

All smiled...

Acp sir : achha baba...abb ukhad mat...sorry...aur tujhe kya lagta hai...mene inhe sazaa di hai...mai bhi to majaak hi raha hu...

All shocked...

Freddy (in shock) : kya matlab sir...aap gussa nahi ho...?

Acp sir : nahi freddy...mai bhala tum logo ke majaak se gussa ho sakta hu kya... wo to mere inn dono sheron ko lagta hai ki ye sabse bade prankster hain...to mene bhi inpe ek prank khel daala...

All smiled...

Salunkhe sir (in smile) : hmmm...matlab sheron ko sava sher mil gaya...

Acp sir (in smile) : bilkul...inhe bhi to pata chale...akhir mai baap hu inka...

All nodded in smile...and went to beurau...the whole day passed like this...any new case was also not reporting...so mostly they all were worked in beurau the whole day...and bcoz of Acp sir...Duo could not talk to each other...In the evening...Daya was at his desk...and Abhijeet worked on his desk...Daya stared at him...Abhijeet felt that stare and looked at him...Daya do some ishaaras by eyes...Abhijeet nodded in smile...Acp sir came there...

Daya : sir...ye file complete ho gai...

Acp sir : good...

Daya : vaise sir...aap Abhijeet ko bol dijiye...aaj mujhe khane me kuchh achha banakar khilaaye...

Acp sir : to tum hi keh do na...

Daya (in innocent tone) : lekin sir...aap ne hi to mana kiya hai na...

Acp sir : oh haan...sorry...Abhijeet...

Abhi : sir...aap kisi se keh do...mai bahot thak gaya hu...jo banaunga chup chap kha le...

Acp sir : Daya...

Daya : sir...aap bhi kisi se keh dijiye...mai bhi thak gaya hu...isiliye mujhe kuchh achha khana hai...

Acp sir going to say something but Abhijeet interrupted...

Abhi : sir...aap kisi se keh dijiye...ye bekaar ki bakwaas band kare...

Daya : sir...aap kisi se keh dijiye mai koi bakwaas nahi kar raha...

Abhi : sir...aap kisi se keh dijiye...kuchh achha hi khana ho to khud banakar kha le...

Daya : sir aap...

Acp sir (interrupted in frustration) : bas karo tum dono... (both quite) kisi se keh dijiye...kisi se keh dijiye...paagal kar diya hai dono ne...

Daya (like a innocent kid) : lekin sir...aapne hi to direct baat karne mana kiya tha na...

Acp sir (join his both hands with a loud sound) : maaf kar do mujhe...

Abhi : are nahi sir...aap kyo maafi maang rahe hain...

Acp sir : sab samajh raha hu mai...bina baat kiye bhi mujhe patane ka plan bana hi liya tum dono ne (both smile in shy) karo baat karo...tum dono ko kaun mana kar sakta hai...

Duo : sorry sir...

Acp sir : it's ok...vaise mai bhi majaak hi kar raah tha subah se... (Duo shocked)

Tasha : haan sir...acp sir naaraj nahi the...

Abhi (in smile) : kya sir...aap bhi kya kamaal ke actor hain...

All smiled...Salunkhe sir came in beurau...

Salunkhe sir : are waah...kya baat hai...tum logo ke haste huye chehre dekhkar to lag raha hai ki sazaa khatam...

Daya (in happy tone) : yesss sir...

Salunkhe sir (in flow) : Raavan maan gaya haan...

Acp sir glared at him...All smile vanished...Salunkhe also stopped after realising what he said...and bit his tongue...

Acp sir : mai to bhul hi gaya tha...aaj kisi ne mujhe Raavan kaha tha...

Abhi : nahi sir...wo to Daya ne aise hi...(Acp sir glare at him...he stopped)

Acp sir (to Daya) : hmmm...to mai raavan hu...

Daya : are nahi sir...kis paagal ne kaha...mai to keh raha tha aap ra-one ho...wo Abhishek bacchan vali raavan nahi...wo shahrukh khan vala ra-one...wo kitna smart tha na sir...bilkul aapke jaisa...

All suppressed their laughter...while Abhijeet looked at Salunkhe sir in shock who looked at him in smile and shook his head like "iska kuchh nahi ho sakta"...

Acp sir (with innocent face) : achha... (Daya nodded...Acp sir pulled his ear) baap ke saath ke majaak...haan...

Daya : aah...sorry sir...mai to majaak kar raha tha...plsss kaan chhod dijiye...

All smiled...Acp sir leave his ear in smile...Daya looked at Abhijeet...who said in low tone...Nautanki...Daya smiled...

Salunkhe sir : achha lekin...abb sazaa khatam hone ki khushi me party to banti hai boss...kaun dega party...

Acp sir : are kaun dega kya...ye Freddy dega...subah shart haara tha na...

Freddy shocked...all really hide their smiles...

Freddy (in shock) : are sir lekin wo to prank tha na...aap hi ne to bola tha...

All looked at him and burst out in laughter...

Acp sir (in laugh) : are Freddy...chinta mat karo... aaj sabko meri taraf se party...chalo...

Freddy took a sigh of relief...all became happy...and went for their party in happiness...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_


End file.
